I Had a Girl, Donna Was Her Name
by LayD
Summary: "How about all three of us go for dinner" Donna tries to reason. "Only if we get Louis drunk and leave him with the bill!" He says with his wicked smile. "Deal!" She counters with a smile just as sinister. He watches her leave and realizes that while he may never understand Louis Litt they do share one common interest.


(I own nothing)

Reference episode 2x09

Asterisk - opening scene

**I had a girl, Donna was her name**

It's a lazy Friday evening to end an even lazier workweek at Person Specter. With no pressing cases to tend to or erratic clients to calm everyone had already cleared out of the office for the weekend.

Except for Harvey who sits at his desk with a glass of Macallan and an old Ritchie Valens vinyl record spinning in the background. Feeling no need to hit the town, waste money on entertaining some random woman or head home so he tries to get a jump-start on prepping for the coming week.

He shakes his head asking himself if "this is what his life was coming to?" He knew Mike took Donna's idea to get away from the city, so he and Rachel were headed upstate to help work though their recent issues. Jessica was an international woman of mystery but if Harvey had a bet, her night probably included a fancy and expensive dinner date with Jeff Malone. Hell even Louis had plans. He was more than happy to share that he and Donna were heading to see some play they couldn't stop talking about all week. He knows Louis will do anything to make the "date" last longer and that Louis will end up conning Donna into going out for dinner with him.

The record skips a little bit which gets his attention. It's clearly old and scratched but he had to have it. This one was special, not like the others he received from clients, this one he gladly paid $100 not even bothering to get his change. He had bought it during the "Daniel Hardman-memo mistake-mock trial-get Donna back" saga happened.

He had gone to see her, bonus check in hand. While waiting near her apartment he stopped by a street vendor that was selling old records. He saw the album cover and the few songs listed on it, he wanted it regardless of the price. That day they ended up arguing back and forth until she eventually agreed to come back to work, under her terms for a bigger bonus and firing her replacement temp.

A smile makes its way to his face as he remembers the day, remembers the conversation and remembers how she knew him enough to rip up the first check he presented her with.

The record skips again and the last grainy song slowly fills his office.

_Oh, Donna  
>Oh, Donna<br>Oh, Donna  
>Oh, Donna<br>I had a girl  
>Donna was her name<br>Since she left me  
>I've never been the same<em>

_'Cause I love my girl  
>Donna, where can you be?<br>Where can you be?_

_Now that you're gone  
>I'm left all alone<br>All by myself  
>To wander and roam<em>

_'Cause I love my girl  
>Donna, where can you be?<br>Where can you be?_

_Oh, darlin', now that you're gone  
>I don't know what I'll do<br>All the time and all my love  
>For you<em>

_I had a girl  
>Donna was her name<br>Since she left me  
>I've never been the same<em>

_'Cause I love my girl  
>Donna, where can you be?<br>Where can you be?_

_Oh, Donna  
>Oh, Donna<br>Oh, Donna  
>Oh, Donna<em>

Head down, reviewing his notes, he finds himself half-singing, half-humming along that doesn't hear the sound of heels walking towards him.

"I only left three hours ago, miss me already?" She asks.

"More than you'll ever know" He surprised to see her but gives a knowing grin.

"I left my makeup bag, I must have left it when I dropped off your files on my way out" she points to the corner table in his office.

It's then he notices her full appearance. A simple black cocktail dress with a cashmere shall wrap around her shoulders, classic black pumps with her signature red bottoms and a face free of makeup.

"You should really put some on, wouldn't want to scare little kids" He teases, when in reality it' a refreshing site to see her not put together like her usually self.

"You're so NOT funny" she crumples up a piece of paper and throws it at him while getting her makeup bag.

"Why don't you come with us, it'll be fun?" She knows he doesn't have anything planned; she manages his schedule and he would have been gloating all day if he had something planned.

"To see a play, with Louis? Yeah...no thanks!"

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever, don't say I didn't ask!"

"You go and have a good time. Tell Louis you have plans when he tries to force you to have dinner with him. We'll go to that crappy Thai place you like."

"You don't like Thai."

"I like Thai if you like it."

"How about all three of us go for dinner" Donna tries to reason.

"Only if we get Louis drunk and leave him with the bill!" He says with his wicked smile.

"Deal!" She counters with a smile just as sinister.

He watches her leave and realizes that while he may never understand Louis Litt they do share one common interest in the form of a girl and Donna was her name.


End file.
